User talk:Wejvagh
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 21:48, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia links Please do not replace red links with Wikipedia links. We want to write our own articles with Star Trek relevance, and in-universe point of view. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:32, 17 December 2006 (UTC) * Fine you go right ahead and write an "in universe" explanation for common more universal terms like organization or government or something as simple as secretary. What is the point of writing an entire article from scratch,when wikipedia has more than enough written on them? Because Wikipedia does not talk about Star Trek secretaries, does not list episodes where they were seen, does not talk about what a secretary in the 24th century did, etc. That is why we have Memory Alpha. Also, please sign your posts with --~~~~ --OuroborosCobra talk 02:33, 18 December 2006 (UTC) * I beg to differ you,since there are episodes lists and links to Memory alpha for all the star trek series and Movies in Wikipedia,but there is a distinct lack of reciprocal links for things that aren't so contextually specific ,the example I cited for Secretary,was for a High level governmental functionary,but it turned up as a red link,in Memory Alpha. Again I ask,what is the point? Without explaining the allusion to old style Terran government examples,it winds up being a dead end,and a needless redundancy. Wejvagh 03:40, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Again, we have examples of the government position in Trek, and should be talking bout it from that perspective. If we want to also have a Wikipedia link at the bottom of the article, that is OK. See F-5 Tiger II, for example, which has a Wikipedia link at the bottom, but is still written from an in universe perspective. At some point though, you are just going to have to either accept that this is how we do things here, or raise it as an issue over at Memory Alpha:Ten Forward, and watch as the community disagrees with you. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:45, 18 December 2006 (UTC) : You can add the template to real-world pages if you feel we lack reciprocal links. That will bring about the same treatment Wikipedia gives to us (only making Memory-Alpha links at the bottom of Star Trek-related pages).--Tim Thomason 03:53, 18 December 2006 (UTC) naD'Ha Please take a look at Talk:Discommendation. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:51, 9 January 2007 (UTC)